Advice for Life
by Tesla
Summary: Draco and Ginny's Advice for Life. Slightly D/G, slightly fluffy.
1. Ginny's Advice

Untitled Document

Advice for Life

A/N: Hey everyone, this is Nettie, but I'm starting to post under the name Tesla (My real, given name) because I actually ::gasp:: plan on writing a novel length Draco/Ginny romantic comedy, it's a shocker isn't it? I still will post my short little vignettes on Nettie, but for right now, I'm gonna work on that romantic comedy for you all!

~Nettz

When you're a dragon trainer, never run out of burn potion, because you'll need it all time...constantly.

Always make sure you are not under mistletoe that you conniving brothers placed in a attempt to set you up with their best friend.

When going to a masquerade ball, don't let your brother convince you that a stuffed olive costume is alluring--it isn't.

Never Ever go out to lunch with Harry Potter, the press will catch up with you eventually, and write an article about your 'hot' romance even though you've known him since you were 10 and he's engaged with one of your very good friends.

Don't take your father lingerie shopping--just don't. He'll ask questions you really don't want to answer.

Wear three inch heeled combat boots whenever possible, they're incredibly comfortable, and guys seem to go for that sort of thing.

Just don't wear the boots with a micro skirt and a halter top, you'll be asked how much you charge, and then you will be forced to break several bones.

When you have six brothers, learn how to fight. Your mother will always need help in keeping them in line, and she can't use her fists, you can.

Never mention in Madame Pomfrey's presence that your not feeling well, you'll get a gallon of Pepper-Up Potion poured down your throat before you can protest, or fight her off.

Play the Weird Sisters at 4 in the morning really loudly just to see your neighbors faces when they realize you woke them up on purpose.

Dance in your underwear at least once a month.

Don't tell your youngest brother that you have a crush on his enemy. He'll go and kill his enemy, and ruin your love life.

When facing the most feared Dark Lord of all time, don't call him Moldie Voldie, it just isn't wise.

Getting hit on by three drunk men in tutus isn't amusing, it's downright disgusting.

When you're scared, pretend to be tough, it's always better than actually showing your scared.

When in doubt, punch as hard as you can.

Dancing in a freezing cold snow storm is exhilarating, until you realize that Draco Malfoy is standing there watching you with that _look _in his eye.

Sometimes Professor Trelawney is right, very rarely true, but sometimes she is.

Professor Dumbledore can't really be tricked, he knows to much already.

Going out to get pick up the mil outside clad in only one of your brother's T-shirts is fun, it makes them go purple.

Men can be amazing, they also can be complete and utter bastards. The latter happens more often.

If you fall in love, don't fall in love with a dragon with white-blonde hair and silver eyes that you can drown in.

It's a bad idea.

Because once you do.

You can never leave.

Especially if the Dragon loves you back.

Trust me.

It happened to me.

A/N: Okay, that was weird. I love it! It's Ginny's views on....erm life!


	2. Draco's Advice

Untitled Document

Draco's Advice for Life

Never let your father control your life, because it won't be easy to break free.

Never eat salad with Light Italian dressing, it's just nasty tasting.

People will notice if you dye your blonde hair bright green.

Once and a while, cover yourself entirely in mud and run through the village you live in. It's highly amusing to see the look on people's faces.

Death Eater's don't appreciate you calling them Scream Wanna Be's, firstly because they have no idea what the movie Scream is, and secondly, because they KNOW it's a insult.

Don't ever offer a Dementor a chocolate kiss, they might take it the wrong way.

When a girl slaps you, don't kiss her, she'll slug you as soon as you break the kiss, and it'll hurt.

Quidditch isn't everything.

Harry fucking Potter will not ALWAYS win, you'll get just ONE chance to win something from him.

If it's a fiery phoenix with eyes of liquid cocoa, luminous skin and red hair that you just can't help tangling your fingers in, take that chance quickly.

Just don't fall in love.

Never fall in love with the person you're using to get back at Potter.

Because if you do fall head over heels.

You'll never be able to pick yourself up again.

And it doesn't matter that Potter wants her.

Or that her brother is one of your worst enemies.

Or that your family and hers have been at war for centuries.

Because you forget all of that.

When she smiles.

And props her combat booted feet on the table, with that little sideways smirk of hers, knowing that you hate it.

You forget everything that you've been taught when her soft lips touch yours.

When you wake up with her sprinkling water on your face in nothing but a sheet-toga.

When a lock of her red hair falls out of the neat braid it's always in.

When she shrieks and buries her head into your neck when there's a thunderstorm.

When she cries, and all you want to do is make it better.

Because you love her the way you were never supposed to love someone.

Because she loves you as much as you love her.

Because she's everything.


End file.
